Pequeños momentos
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Reunión de drabbles autoconclusivos en torno a la pareja TokenxClyde.


Consecuencias del frío

Que Clyde llegara tarde era algo bastante habitual en el, y sin embargo faltar a clases no era propio del joven castaño. Para evitar ese tipo de situaciones, normalmente alguno de sus compañeros pasaban a recogerle, aunque en realidad era Token quien iba recorriendo las casas de sus tres amigos para ir juntos, después de tantos años el _Team Craig_ seguía tan unido como siempre.

Sin embargo aquel día les había enviado un mensaje donde les pedía que no le esperasen. La falta de detalles, o de una explicación para esa actitud, llamó la atención de sus amigos, pero lo dejaron pasar, achacándolo a que, probablemente, se había quedado dormido de nuevo y llegaría tarde. Cuando a la hora de la comida el castaño no había aparecido los chicos empezaron a preocuparse.

-¿¡Y si han entrado por la noche en su ca-casa y se ha visto obligado a decirnos que no fuésemos para n-no ponernos en peligro!? ¡ARG! ¡Cargar con su muerte sería horrible! ¡E-esto es demasiada presión para mi!

-No tendremos tanta suerte- comentó Craig en respuesta a la disparatada teoría de Tweek. No hacía falta decir que el también estaba extrañado de comportamiento de su compañero- seguramente se quedó toda la noche jugando y esta mañana no podía ni levantarse. No me extrañaría que hubiese puesto alguna excusa estúpida a su padre para quedarse durmiendo.

Aunque las palabras del moreno eran probablemente ciertas, a Token seguía extrañándole lo escueto que había sido el mensaje. Conocía a Clyde desde parbulitos, y podía presumir de saber cuando estaba mintiendo y cuando no. Normalmente una mentira de Clyde Donovan podía identificarse por dos cuestiones, la primera de ella es que la forma de decirlo se volvía mucho más escandalosa de lo que el era normalmente, y la segunda era que antes o después acababa delatándose a sí mismo, cosas que en esta ocasión no habían sucedido.

-Deja de preocuparte Token- intervino Craig- sabes que mala hierba nunca muere, y Clyde es la peor hierba de todo South Park, no se ni como puedes salir con el.

Aquello hizo sonreír al afroamericano. Ambos chicos llevaban cerca de seis meses saliendo, por lo que no era extraño que, a aquellas alturas, sus dos amigos más cercanos lo supieran. Una vez termino de comer se disculpo con Craig y Tweek, estaba decidido a hablar con Clyde y aclarar por que no había ido aquel día al instituto. Por supuesto confiaba que esta ves hubiese sido más responsable y por tanto que la predicción de Craig no fuese acertada. Esperó pacientemente mientras el timbre de llamada era lo único que emitía el teléfono. Cuando la pereza de Clyde llegaba al extremo solía ser a esa hora cuando despertaba.

-¿Si?- una voz somnolienta, y algo tomada, le recibió al otro lado de la linea. Al parecer el castaño ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar la pantalla, Token estaba seguro de que estaría escondido bajo las mantas, como si aquello hiciera que la llamada terminase con mayor rapidez y le dejase volver al mundo de los sueños.

-¿Aún estás en la cama perezoso?

-¿Token?- si, definitivamente no había mirado quien llamaba antes de contestar. Clyde fue a decir algo cuando un ataque de tos le interrumpió, apartó el teléfono de su cara para taparse la boca. Fue aquel arranque de tos lo que le hizo deducir al joven de color cual era el motivo de su falta.

-Vaya, así que por eso no has venido hoy ¿eh? Y Craig que estaba apostando a que te quedaste en vela toda la noche por jugar- la leve risa al otro lado del teléfono le hizo sonreír, aquella tos era muy real, no como otras veces que el castaño si había fingido una enfermedad, lo que le hizo preocuparse más.

-Tucker es un cabrón, díselo de mi parte -aquello volvió a hacerle reír, si algo no abandonaba Clyde ni estando enfermo era la gran habilidad para molestar a Craig- Oye Token- el tono de voz meloso y lastimero con el que le habló era el mismo que usaba cada vez que quería que hiciese algo.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Puedes venir después de clase? - si pudiese verle estaba seguro de que pondría ojos de cachorrito para darle más pena- mi padre va a estar hasta tarde en la tienda y mi hermana estará con una amiga, y no quiero estar solo.

Clyde era como un crío en muchos aspectos, seguía siendo igual de caprichoso y llorica que cuando era pequeño, pero era en esos momentos cuando su niñería se le hacía totalmente tierna. No tuvo ningún tipo de reparo en aceptar, de hecho ni siquiera se lo pensó. Tras despedirse del castaño y decirle que descansara regresó con sus amigos, casi era la hora de volver a clases.

Las últimas clases se le hicieron bastante eternas, durante su pequeña conversación Clyde ni siquiera le había dicho que era lo que le pasaba, la única pista que tenía era la tos, y por supuesto no ea suficiente para deducir ninguna enfermedad. Cuando salieron de clase acordaron que irían primero a dejar a Tweek, dado que Craig vivía al lado de Clyde y él iba a quedarse allí.

El sonido del timbre le hizo revolverse en la cama y asomar la cabeza entre las mantas con desgana. Los rayos de sol le dieron en la cara como si fuesen un puñetazo, mientras que el timbre era como un martillo que golpeaba su cabeza sin descanso. La segunda vez que el timbre sonó se decidió a mirar la hora, con un suspiro de fastidio se levanto, bajando despacio las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

Token esperaba pacientemente en la entrada, debido a la situación esperaba que Clyde pospusiese lo máximo posible el mero hecho de atender la puerta, aunque eso era algo que el castaño siempre hacía, esta vez tendría una mayor consideración con el. Cuando abrió la puerta prácticamente se dejo caer sobre el, no de la forma animada que solía hacerlo, más bien como si fuese un peso muerto que necesitase que lo llevasen a todos sitios.

-Hola- susurró mientras escondía su cara en el cuello del moreno. Con solo ver aquel recibimiento estaba claro que iba a tenerle demandando su atención todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo estas? - preguntó mientras le guiaba casi a la fuerza de vuelta a su habitación, no se había equivocado, se dejaba llevar como si fuese un muñeco o algo por el estilo.

-Tengo hambre- respondió sin soltarse de su mano- pero no puedo comer nada sin vomitarlo.

-Creo que podías haberte ahorrado esa información- una vez estuvieron en la habitación del castaño le ayudo a recostarse en la cama para que no se marease y se sentó a su lado. Las caricias en su cabello ayudaron a Clyde a relajarse y dejar de pensar en el malestar que le inundaba, solo quería dormir y que se pasase esa tortura cuanto antes, pero teniendo allí a su pareja, prefería disfrutar de su atención todo lo posible- ¿has probado a tomar algo ligero? Como un yogur o un poco de leche.

La mirada curiosa junto a la negación que recibió fue lo único que necesitaba para saber que habría probado a comer cualquier cosa menos algo ligero. Tras dejarle en el cuarto Token bajo a la cocina, si le dolía el estómago y no comía nada, aunque fuese un poco, seguro que no le hacía ningún bien. No tardó mucho en volver con una comida muy suave, apenas consistente en un par de yogures y una manzanilla. Después de todo el día sin comer Clyde tenía tanta hambre que no pensaba quejarse por lo insustancioso de la comida.

Aquella tarde entendió como debía sentirse una enfermera, con el agravante de que Clyde Donovan era el peor enfermo que había visto nunca, no fue hasta que el castaño se volvió a quedar dormido que tuvo un momento de paz. Mientras avisaba a sus padres de que pasaría la noche fuera contemplo dormir a su compañero, siempre le había gustado verle dormir, incluso cuando no se había planteado siquiera tener algún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia él. Su expresión relajada junto a su respiración era suficiente para calmar a cualquiera, y en su caso, la forma en la que sostenía su mano para asegurarse de que estaba allí, era adorable.

Clyde era un crío, a pesar de los años no había dejado de ser un caprichoso, y seguía siendo el mismo niño llorón de siempre, tan infantil que a veces, incluso con su infinita paciencia, a Token se le hacía difícil de aguantar, pero era en aquellos momentos cuando todo lo malo de su pareja se esfumaba y solo podía ver al chico tierno por el que se había vuelto un total marica. Y mientras acariciaba su cabello y dejaba un beso sobre su frente, comprendía que aquellos pequeños momentos eran lo que más atesoraría de su relación.


End file.
